The present invention relates to a cassette for winding a band-like photographic material.
Cassettes of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known cassette for winding a band-like photographic material has a housing with a slot for introducing of the material, a driven winding core, and an endless band tightened by a plurality of guiding rollers and arranged to thread up or place the initial end of the photographic material onto the winding core. One of such cassettes is disclosed, for example, in the German Auslegeschrift, No. 2,804,137. The endless band in this cassette is guided about a guiding roller arranged on a pivotally supported lever arm, the guiding roller moving during the increase of the spool dimension, outwardly against the force of a leaf spring. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the endless band during the entire winding process abuts against the photographic material, which can lead especially in the event of the photographic reel paper to pressure exposure.